Love in Denial
by iZabella D.P
Summary: Masako hurting Mai would have led our favorite narcissistic Naru confess his feelings to our beloved Mai?


Love in Denial

**I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

It's a one-shot story so please enjoy it. Thank you.

* * *

I passed out everyone's tea and was giving the last one to Masako. I handed it to her. Masako grabbed it furiously and stood up. "How dare you? Did you really think that you would have your chance of being together with him? Well, for your information, Naru dislikes you and he told me that he love me."

I stood there, confused. "What are you talking about Masako?" She placed her tea down on the table and slapped me. Bou-san darted beside me while Ayako stood with her hand on her mouth. Yasu and John were currently outside the SPR building, buying donuts for all of us. I touched the part of my face where Masako slapped me. It hurt a lot and her slap left a red mark of her hand.

"Don't you ever call me by my first name Taniyama-san! You should call me Hara-san. Don't think us as friends because we will never be." She glared at me with her arms crossed. Bou-san tried to comfort me by rubbing his hand on my back and whispering comforting words in my ear. I tried to hold back my tears and I glanced at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Masako. I think you're my friend and you can't make me call you by your last name as you wish. If you want to call me by my last lame then be it. But don't ever hurt me again. You have no right to do that to me. I can fight back if I want to, you know," I told her, my gaze never leaving hers. "Bou-san, Ayako, it's okay. Just get me some ice and towel. Thank you." As soon as I was done telling them that, they left the room and went to the kitchenette.

"Then fight back you desperate assistant! I can't believe that Naru even hired you as his assistant. I can do better than what you're doing. After all, you're just his tea-maker," she stated. She smirked when I fell silent. I didn't really have any idea on what she was ranting about. I didn't remember anything that would have upset her like that. I felt bad about this. 'Wait, did she just say that Naru told her that he loves her?' She was standing in front of me, waiting for my response. Knowing this, I grabbed my tea and went to sit down on the couch when she grabbed my arm.

"What? Are you just going to turn your back on me? I'm not done with you! So, you better not leave while I'm talking to you." She was holding my arm too tight. I tried to free my arm from her grasp but I couldn't.

"Let go of my arm!" I told her, still trying to make her let go of my arm. Bou-san and Ayako came back from the kitchenette with a bowl of ice and a towel.

"Okay, you guys. Calm down now." Bou-san tried to break up our argument.

"Fine." She dropped my arm. "Happy?"

"Yes, and I will be happier if you stop this act right now." I was about to turn around when she took her cup and stopped me from turning around. Then, she splashed the tea to my face. I gasped and touched my face instantaneously. Ayako rushed to my side and wiped my face with the towel. Bou-san made his way to push Masako. He lost his cool the moment she splashed the tea to my face. I called his name to stop him and he did.

"I had enough of this thing already! If you ever go near Mai-chan again, I swear to God I will beat you up without even having second thoughts. I don't care if I go to jail just as long as I teach you a lesson for hurting Mai-chan." He gave her a death glare. Masako shut her mouth, taken aback about what Bou-san just said. She dropped her cup with annoyance and picked up one piece of the shattered cup. She, then made a run and stabbed me on my right thigh, leaving a deep wound. I screamed in shock and pain while Ayako hurriedly took it out. Bou-san couldn't take it anymore and was about to drag Masako out of the building when a voice interrupted.

"That's enough!" It was Naru's voice. He walked towards Masako and reached her hand which she used to stab me. "Is your hand hurt?" He caressed her hand gently but his eyes were cold as ever. I couldn't believe what he said. 'After she stabbed me and splashed me with her tea, THIS was what was he asked her?' Before Masako could answer, Naru dragged her inside his office and he slammed the door loud. The three of us were in shock for a few minutes. We snapped out of it and Ayako attended to my wound.

"There, it's alright now. Although it's deep, I think you can still walk. I'll get you some crutches. Be right back!" She ran to the door and shouted, "Takigawa-san, stay with her." Bou-san sat on the couch next to me and patted me on the shoulder. I smiled slightly to give assurance that I was okay. I still didn't get why Masako acted like that. She couldn't be possessed because she knew who I was and that I love Naru. It was really positive that it was her. I couldn't believe everything that had happened. I was still on the progress of letting everything sink in in my head. After 15 minutes, the door opened. Masako came out smiling while waiting for Naru to come out. Naru took his coat and he looked at me.

"Let's go Mai, we're going out." Masako's smile faded as he stared at Naru with disbelief. I could tell that she was furious because Naru and I were going out tonight. Even I was surprised. No one spoke. We could hear Lin-san typing in the next room. Naru and I were still staring at each other's eyes. After a long silence, Naru decided to break it.

"I said let's go Mai. I'm taking you out for dinner." I didn't move from where I was sitting. Masako grabbed his sleeve, trying to get his attention. Naru didn't look away from me.

"Naru, as you can see, she doesn't want to go. You can take me out inste-"

"I want to take out **Mai**. **Not** you."

"Bu-"

"Mai, do you want me to _carry_ you?"

"Uhm...I'll just walk." I got up to my feet but I stumbled back down. Naru took my coat and sighed. He went to me and picked me up bridal style. I blushed as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked at him but he didn't look back at me. He started carrying me out of the room. Masako whined but Naru didn't take notice of her. He just kept walking until we were in the doorway. We met Ayako on the way down, holding the crutches. We passed by her and left her with a confused look.

"Mai, your crutches!"

"She won't be needing it."

He opened the door of his car and gently put me down on my seat. He buckled me up and he closed the door. I watched him go around the car. He got in, buckled up, and closed the door. He'd been driving the car over an hour now and we hadn't had any conversations. "Are you okay?" he asked, his gaze locked on the road. I nodded, still stunned to talk. He glanced at me to see that I nodded. Then, he turned to the right stopping at a corner. He stopped the engine and got out of the car. I looked at the place where we stopped at and saw nothing. There wasn't any restaurant. There was just plain grass. He opened my door and carried me out of the car.

"Na-Naru. You don't need to carry me. I can walk with you. I'll be slow, though." He dropped me, never meeting my eyes. I balanced myself first before taking a step. I was limping and he sighed again. He placed his right arm on my back and held on to my waist. He guided me without complaint. After a slow walk with him, we reached the end of the cliff. There was a beatiful sight of the city. I could see lights everywhere and tiny cars driving on the roads. Naru cleared his throat, making me look at him. He, then sat on the red cloth that was laid down on the ground. I didn't notice it was there. I sat across him and saw different kinds of dish. Our only light were the red candles. Most of the food were sweets and were my favorite. After eating dinner, he placed a big cake in front of us. He lighted out the candles as I read what it says on top of the cake. _Happy 17th Birthday Mai! From your one and only true love, Naru._ I gasped with my eyes wide. How could I forget my birthday? I even forgot what happened inside the SPR building moments ago.

"Happy Birthday Mai!" I looked up at him. He was smiling! For the first time ever! I couldn't help but smile. This was so sweet and touching. Tears welled up in my eyes. I burst into tears.

"You thought I didn't know about your birthday? I'm so sorry for what Masako did to you. If you thought that I chose Masako over you because I asked about her stupid hand, that I would have cut off for hurting you, and took her inside my office, you thought wrong. I only did that so that I could make her fall for my trick. I told her that I would fire you and she could be my new assistant. I also told her that she was right all along. Then, I told her to wait for me outside and that's when I told you I was taking you out for dinner. I just liked the way her face fell into shock and pain when I said that I wanted to take **you** out and **not** her. I _know_ you saw that, too."

"Now, make a wish and blow your candles."I did what he told me to. I was speechless. I couldn't say a word. 'Is this really Naru?' He smiled and then...

He stood up and offered me his hand. I just stared at his hand, unsure if I should take it. He smirked and turned on the music on the radio. It was a slow love song. He pulled me up slowly and carefully. Then, he put his hands around my waist. My eyes were wide the whole time he was doing that. He placed both of my hands around his neck and he pulled me to him tighter. We started dancing with the music. I was still confused with the whole thing. It was like I was dreaming. Even if I was dreaming, this was the best dream I ever had.

"A-Ano . . . why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"Are you really that dense? Isn't it obvious?"

". . ."

"Didn't you read the thing on the cake?"

"I-I did."

"So?"

"So?"

"Ugh, do I really have to tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Weren't you asking why I'm doing this?"

"Uhuh."

"So?"

"So?"

"Mai! Do you want me to answer your question?"

"Oh! Of course! So why are you doing all these?"

"There's only one reason to it, baka!"

"Wha-why you!"

"Mai!"

"What? Why do you always call me baka, huh?"

"Because you're cute when you get mad."

"Huh?"

"And clueless."

"Hey! I'm not clueless!"

"And there. Again, you're mad."

"I'm not!"

"Uhuh."

"Just get on with it."

"Okay."

"..."

"..."

"So?"

"So?"

"Aww Naru! Just tell me why?"

"Because-" he kissed me softly. I blushed hard. I bet I looked like a tomato. Even Naru flushed a little. Now I know why he was doing all these. "I love you."

"I love you too, Naru!" I jumped at him and kissed him hungrily. I tore off his clothes and then kissed him again. He started taking off my clothes and...

* * *

**WOAH! WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! THAT PART DIDN'T REALLY HAPPENED. THIS IS WHAT REALLY HAPPENED.**

"I love you too Naru!" I hugged him tightly while sobbing.

"I know that already, baka! Now stop crying before you use my shirt as your handkerchief."

"Oh shut up! Stop ruining this moment, okay. Just let me cry on your black shirt. You have lots of black clothes, plus, I think you're rich. So, you can buy a new one if you'd like to." He chuckled and hugged me tightly too.

**ON THE OTHER HAND...**

"So . . . what do we do now?" Bou-san asked Ayako. They were still inside the SPR building with Lin. They've been waiting for hours and hours for Naru and Mai to return. Masako went inside Naru's office. She was wearing a sexy nighties, waiting for Naru to come back.

"I don't know. It's 9:30 already. When are they going back?" The monk shrugged. Lin came out of his room, carrying his laptop with him.

"Naru texted me. He said to close SPR and we can leave now. Let's go," he said quietly. Masako didn't hear it but Ayako and Bou-san heard Lin perfectly. They gathered all their things; including Mai's things and turned off all the lights. Lin closed the door and locked it. They waved goodbye to each other and left the building. They all forgot about Masako and left her locked inside the building.

Masako came out of the office, losing her patience, when she opened the door all she met was the darkness of the room. She turned on the lights and found no one. "Guys? Are you there?" She went to Lin's office but it was empty. She went back to the main room and noticed the door was locked. She tried to open it but it couldn't. 'Oh. My. God.'

"Naru!" She slumped on the floor while screaming Naru's name.

* * *

Okay! That's my first one. . . Hope you guys enjoyed it! I know the title was kind of off the story but I just liked the title. If you have any comments please click on that Review button down there. Thank you all!

-iZabella D.P. *Still need to do project! Ugh!*


End file.
